poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu
' Pikachu' is one of Pooh's friends and Ash's best friend in the Winnie the Pooh/Pokémon films. Pikachu is an Electric type Pokémon, often dealing powerful shocks to any enemies who cross him. He's also fiercely loyal to his friends, especially Ash, his trainer. He and Ash Ketchum are the founders and leaders of the Ash's Adventures Team. Trivia *Pikachu is voiced by Ikue Ōtani. *Pikachu had its first apperance in ''Pooh's Adventures of Mulan''. *Pikachu got invited by Pooh in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH''. *Pikachu joined Pooh and the others in the ''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars'' saga. *Pikcahu joined Pooh and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. *Pikachu and Ash guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Pikachu will meet Littlefoot in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time films. *Pikachu will join Pooh and the others in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas''. *Pikachu will join Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II''. *Ash and Pikachu returned in Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Pikachu will join Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth. *Pikachu will meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Pikachu is briefly seen in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. *Pikachu will join Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Pikachu and Ash guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters II. *Pikachu made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Pikachu and Ash guest starred with Ttark in the Winnie the Pooh/TMNT movies. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley will join Pooh and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Back to The Future movies. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock guess starred with Genie in Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells. *Pikachu and Ash guest starred with Jeremy the Crow, Merlin, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in Pooh's Adventures of Willow. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Woody Woodpecker, and Zazu guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson. *Pikachu and Ash guest starred with Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy in ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado''. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock will guest star with Dumbo, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa in Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock guest starred with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Batty Koda in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause''. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort and Louis guest starred in ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color''. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock guest starred with Littlefoot and his friends, SpongeBob, Patrick, the Penguins of Madagascar, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun''. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock guest starred with Littlefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, Zordon, and alpha 5 in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock guest starred with SpongeBob, Patrick, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, and the Penguins of Madagascar in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock will guest star with Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Timon, Pumbaa, and Buzz Lightyear in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock will guest star with Sebastian the Crab, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in ''Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea''. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock guest starred In Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series). *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock will guest star with Littlefoot and his friends and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock will guest star with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Lilo & Stitch'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron'', Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I'', Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', ''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist, Winnie the Pooh Meets Condorman, Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV series), Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre, Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Krull, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Winnie the Pooh Joins Yogi's Gang, Pooh and Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Pooh's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus, Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs, Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Winnie the Pooh hears The Sound of Music and Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins.'' *In the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series, Jeffrey has a Pikachu. *Spectra Phantom also owned a Pikachu, but it's a very special one for it has the same red Kyogre markings Ash's Pikachu had when it was possessed by the Blue Orb. *Kathie owns a female Pikachu nicknamed Lil' Shocker, who is revealed to be a loving sister to Ash's Pikachu. *Princess Anna also owns a Pikachu. *Pikachu will guest star with Ash, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. *Link also owns a Pikachu. Gallery Rapunzel with her Pikachu.png Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Males Category:Mice Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pokemon Category:Pets Category:Ash's Pokemon Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Nurse Joy's Pokemon Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Electric-type Pokemon Category:Leaders Category:Jeffrey's Pokemon Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Deuteragonist Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Revived characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Bond Protectors Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Angel Squads Category:Monster Slayers Category:Spectra Phantom's Pokemon Category:Kathie's Pokemon Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Pokemon Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Bond Creators Category:Pacifists Category:Anna's Pokemon Category:Adults Category:Kyle's Family Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Alpha Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Big Good Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:The Messiah Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Cute characters Category:Metallic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Link's Adventures allies Category:Link's Pokemon Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Comics Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Weekenders Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530) Category:Forgivers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Universal Protection Category:Time Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Riders Category:Dragon Riders